


They Say That Love is Forever (Your Forever is All That I Need)

by ratsauce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratsauce/pseuds/ratsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes being at home with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say That Love is Forever (Your Forever is All That I Need)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk domestic!Larry was appealing as fuck.

Louis can't breathe.

Louis can't breathe because his big _oaf_ of a boyfriend is sitting on him, fingers digging into his ribs.

"Ha- Harry, g'off me!" Louis yells, bringing his hands up to push Harry off him. As usual, Harry just grabs both his wrists in one hand and pins them to the bed, using his other to attack his exposed armpits.

Louis shrieks- a _manly_ shriek, very masculine- and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to wiggle out from under him.

The thing is, Louis could get away from Harry if he really wanted to, but he's making a choice to stay trapped under him. Mostly because of the way Harry's eyes light up like stars the more Louis laughs, or his stupid little dimples that start popping out when he tries to hide it.

Louis' chest aches but he doesn't know if it's because of the lack of air in his lungs, or Harry"s stupid face.

"Harry," Louis attempts a stern voice, but it comes out squeaky and uneven. "Harry, get up or you're gonna kill me."

Harry actually stops then, eyebrows furrowing like he's seriously considering how possible it would be to crush him. Without another moment's hesitation he gets off him, and if Louis weren't fighting to regain his breath, he would laugh at him.

Louis sees Harry hold his hand out for him and takes it, allowing himself to be pulled up into a sitting position. "I'm sorry," is the first thing Harry says once Louis can breathe again. Louis rolls his eyes and grabs Harry's elbow, pulling him down and kissing him quickly.

"You don't have to apologise. you git," Louis says, and he bites at Harry’s bottom lip. “Just go make me some brekky.” .

”Okay. I can do that.“ Harry smiles against Louis’ lips, pulling back and standing up straight. “Eggs, yeah?”

Louis whines at that, stomping is foot. “No, Haz, I don’t want eggs!” he pouts.

“I'm making eggs, Lou. Deal with it," is all Harry says to him, storming out their bedroom in faux annoyance. Louis had seen that stupid little smile on his again face before he left.

Louis considers his options once Harry’s gone. He can stay here, half naked and wrap himself back in the sheets, or he could get his lazy arse up and go fuck with him as Harry makes food.

With a sigh, Louis stands, pulling the sheets up with him. He throws them over himself carelessly, because it’s a bit nippy and Louis’ll be fucked to go find himself clothes, and he goes after Harry.

Harry already has everything set out, and is putting his hair into a loose bun when Louis walks in. “You ought to cut that hair, mate.” Louis says for the hundredth time. Harry looks over his shoulder at him, and his retort dies on his tongue as he drops his hands back to his sides.

“Are you wearing the effing bedclothes, Lou?” he says instead, and Louis rolls his eyes.

“You didn’t give me a chance to get dressed this morning, did you? Trying to murder with me with those fingers of yours,” Louis says dismissively.

Harry scoffs, loud and obnoxious, “You love my fingers,” and his voice is all low and sleep-rough and Louis hates him, but he really doesn’t.

“You’re an arse, honestly Styles,” Louis rolls his eyes, but he allows himself to smile because Harry turns his back to him. “I love you.”

Harry wiggles his bum at Louis as he reaches for the eggs, and Louis knows that’s all the response he’s getting until after Harry’s done cooking, because he’s a focused little fucker. It’s Louis’ job now to decide if he’s gonna leave Harry to cook so he doesn’t hurt himself, or go and aggravate him.

He makes sure to lift his sheet train up off the floor as he walks over to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. Self harm/depression [blog](http://suicide-at-itsfinest.tumblr.com/), One Direction [blog](http://fuck-boyharry.tumblr.com), and NSFW [blog](http://enfantsoumis.tumblr.com/) all here if you need them.


End file.
